Katnep - First date
by Mizukitty
Summary: Karkat asks Nepeta out on a cate Mentioned SolFef Im terrible at summaries D:


KatNep Fluff

Nepeta sat in her cave, updating her shipping wall to reflect recent events. Sollux and Feferi were such a nice couple! Nepeta circled the recently canon pairing. She squealed in delight. After a bit of fangirling she heard her tablet beeping. She got up aand looked to see who was contacting her. It was Karkat! She answered immediately.

carcinoGenetisist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HEY.

AC: :33 *ac perks up* hi karcat! *her tail swishes in excitement*

CG: I WAS WONDERING IF MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO GO OUT FOR LUNCH TODAY?

AC: :33 *ac smiles* sure karkat! I'll have to get ready first! I'll see you in a bit which resturaunt?

CG: HOW ABOUT THE NEW ONE NEAR MY PLACE?

AC: :33 okay I'll be over in an hour!

CG: SEEYA THEN.

carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta blushed a bit. Did Karkat just ask her out on a date? Oh my gosh she had to get ready! She dragged a brush through her hair and put on a cuter outfit. A green dress with one white bow tied around it like a belt. Her symbol on the chest of the dress. She put a small red bow right by her horn, and then decided red shoes would be cute with her red bow. She kept her blue tail on and wore a pair of white clawgloves instead of black.

Nepeta decided she was ready to go and see Karkat at the resteuraunt. She captchalouged her purse and headed out the door.

Time skip brought to you by the Knight of Time~

Karkat and Nepeta sat at a table inside a fancy little resturaunt. Karkat could not keep his eyes off Nepeta. She looked cuter than usual. Nepeta ordered some milk and the rare delicacy that is cake. She usually ate monsters she found in the forest surrounding her cave, so cake was a rare treat for her.

Nepeta sipped a bit of her tea and shot a glance at Karkat, who looked so handsome. He wore a fancy suit with his symbol on his tie. He even did his hair. It really felt like a nice little date.

They talked about their day and how it went. Karkat was glad he watched all those rom-coms. He was a little nervous asking her out to lunch first, but he managed to and she said yes so he was happy. (For the first time in his life.)

Nepeta wondered if by the end of the day her OTP would be canon. She blushed a little at the though and squealed on the inside. Karkat noticed her blush and wondered what she was thinking about. Around that time the spaghetti Karkat ordered finally arrived. "Hey, Nepeta, would you like to share this plate of spaghetti?" he said shyly. Nepeta blushed a bit more. "Sure." She purred.

Karkat's plan was going successfully. He'd seen a lot of rom-coms and the classic spaghetti kiss always worked in them. That was his plan and he was surprised Nepeta hadn't caught on yet. He picked up his fork and twirled some of the delicious pasta on it. Nepeta did the same and slurped on some of the noodles. Karkat traced the line of noodles but he couldn't detect any leading to Nepeta's fork. He stuck the fork in his mouth and ate it and tried again. A couple of tries later he gave up and just ate the spaghetti normally. He noticed the noodle was a straight line instead of the noodle going downwards to the plate. Nepeta seemed to have not noticed. This was his chance! He leaned in and felt his lips press against Nepeta's. Karkat pulled away and blushed a bright red and Nepeta blushed a dark green. Nepeta smiled and leaned over to kiss Karkat again. Karkat kissed back and blushed brighter before they both pulled back. "I love you, Nepeta." He said. Nepeta smiled. "I love you too karkitty." They smiled and a matespritship started that lasted forever.

The end.

So how was that? This is my first fanfiction so I'm not that good. Also I got the spaghetti kiss form the lady and the tramp I know nothing of rom-coms I kinda guessed. This is cheesier than two stuffed crust pizzas. Reviews are appreciated greatly also I take requests! I'll do Hetalia, Homestuck, and Warrior cats.

Mizukitty signing out!


End file.
